Por te conhecer!
by Kaalana
Summary: Nila vivia em um porão abaixo da casa de seus tios, um dia ela decide fugir e fazer o exame hunter assim como sua avó fez antes dela. Então junto com milo, seu gato, ela parte em sua jornada para se tornar uma hunter botânica como sua falecida avó.
1. Chapter 1

**Olá, aqui e a Kawaii Lua também conhecida como Kalana!**

 **Essa e a primeira fanfic que escrevo aqui, normalmente só leio, mas t** **enho algumas historias originais no wattpad, se quiserem dar uma olhada e só procurar por Kaalana.**

 **Bem, isso e tudo espero que gostem da Historia!**

* * *

Partida **X** Navegadores **X** Exame Hunter

Finalmente tinha chegado o dia, esse seria o dia em que sua vida mudaria, ela partiria para cumprir seu sonho. A garota terminou de colocar o casaco e pegou sua bolsa pra sair da casa onde morava com seus tios, o sol ainda não avia saído e a noite era silenciosa e escura, e era essa escuridão que daria cobertura para sua fuga, quando eles dessem falta dela, ela já estaria bem longe daquele lugar.

 **Vamos Milo hora de ir!** Sussurrou ao sair da casa silenciosamente. Um pequeno felino branco a seguiu e de um salto subiu em seu ombro se acomodando em seguida no capuz do casaco.

Sua aventura começaria agora, ela estava partindo para fazer o Exame Hunter e se tornar a melhor Hunter Botânica da Historia. Logico que ela sabia que não seria fácil, mas droga ela estava muito animada por finalmente sair daquela casa e poder ver o mundo por si mesma.

 **Isso vai ser fantástico, mal posso esperar para ver o que nos aguarda Milo!** Disse animada correndo em direção à estação de trem.

O sol estava quente e o ar seco, ela mal conseguia andar de tão cansada que estava, ela apostava que seus pês a estavam xingando, e o pior e que ela concordava com eles. Tudo isso aconteceu por ter sido desatenta o suficiente para cair em uma armadilha e agora tinha que caminhar todo o caminho ate o local correto onde encontraria os navegadores que a levariam ate o local do Exame Hunter. Depois de todo o trabalho para descobrir essa informação ela cai em uma armadilha estupida, droga ela estava decepcionada com ela mesma, muito decepcionada.

 **Droga, como pude ser tão estupida!** Disse enquanto subia uma grande ladeira. **Droga, eu sabia que tinha algo de errado, mas era tão tentador não ter que andar todos aqueles quilômetros depois de ter andado por dias!** Disse bagunçando o cabelo frustrada. **O pior e que agora tenho que andar ainda mais!** Disse soltando um suspiro desanimado. A sua frente ela podia ver um caminho íngreme, ela ainda estava na metade da subida, e tinha caminhado toda a amanhã e ela podia imaginar que a decida não seria agradável. **Milo, é definitivo!** Disse olhando para o felino em seu ombro. **Eu me odeio!**

Depois de andar por horas Nila finalmente chegou ao seu destino, a sua frente ela podia ver uma cabana onde pelas informações que obteve encontrariam os supostos navegadores. Nila bateu levemente na porta e uma jovem a abriu.

 **Olá, em que posso ajuda-la!** Disse uma jovem de cabelos castanhos e olhos também castanhos, por trás dela Nila pode ver um Jovem de cabelos verdes.

 **Oi, vocês são o casal conhecidos como navegadores?** Disse diretamente, estava cansada demais pra ser sutil. **Vim pra que me levassem ate o exame hunter!** Os jovens pareceram surpresos, mas logo sorriram um para o outro e a deixaram entrar.

 **Aqui!** Disse a jovem a oferecendo um copo de chá. Nila agradeceu e pegou o copo feliz, o aroma era muito bom, mas ela podia dizer que avia algo estranho naquele copo. **Como ficou sabendo sobre nós?** Perguntou curiosa a jovem que se chamava Lili.

 **Bem, eu encontrei um dos examinadores e ele me contou sobre vocês!** Disse resumindo. Bem, ela não tinha que entrar em detalhes e contar que o dopou com um soro da verdade para ele soltar essa informação. Com calma ela bebeu seu chá, sorrindo ao perceber o conteúdo, era uma erva que causava sonolência e perda dos sentidos, os dois jovens navegadores se olharam desconfiados da pequena garota a sua frente.

 **Na verdade usei ervas para criar um "soro da verdade" e fazer ele me contar tudo!** Disse Nila decidindo contar a verdade a ele, talvez assim eles aceitassem a levar ate o local exame. **Sabe se quiserem posso dar a receia, e melhor que fazer todos que vocês suspeitarem dormirem!** Disse sorrindo da cara de surpresa deles.

 **Vejo que você deve ser bem habilidosa!** Disse o Jovem, Nila só sorriu sem graça pelo elogio. **Mas no momento não podemos leva-la!** Disse o jovem acabando de tomar seu chá a jovem ao seu lado só continuou bebendo o seu tranquilamente, Nila parou de beber o seu chá e o olhou surpresa. **Calma, não é que não vamos leva-la e só que no momento estamos esperando possíveis candidatos ao exame hunter e teremos que por eles a prova antes de poder leva-la ate o local do exame!** Explicou. Nila suspirou em alivio, por um momento pensou que tudo tinha sido em vão, já mais tranquila acabou de beber o chá e agradeceu.

 **Então assistirei a tudo escondida para não atrapalhar! Disse** pegando a bolsa ao lado da cadeira onde estava sentada. **Obrigada pelo chá e por me levar ate o local do exame!** Disse com um grande sorriso.

 **Será um prazer leva-la ate lá!** Disse o jovem retribuindo o sorriso, a jovem ao lado dele também sorriu e logo a acompanharam ate a porta. Nila saiu e se escondeu em meio ao bosque para observar tudo junto a Milo.

...dois dias depois...

Nila finalmente avia chegado ao local onde o exame hunter aconteceria, a viagem avia sido rápida, após o teste, onde nenhum dos examinados passou, o jovem chamado Paku a levou ate o local do exame no começo ela pensou que era brincadeira mais como sua avó sempre a dizia "Não julgue um prédio pela fachada", entrando no local o cheiro de comida invadiu suas narinas fazendo seu estomago roncar alto, Paku a olhou e sorriu. Ambos pediram um almoço e se dirigiu ate uma sala nos fundos.

 **Bem Nila aqui e onde nos despedirmos!** Disse se divertindo ao ver a garota atacar a comida sem prestar muita atenção no que ele dizia.

 **Pchaku vsuha nash qerej sha cogfhsida?** Disse Nila com a boca cheia terminado seu prato de comida.

 **Desculpa não te entendi!** Disse Paku divertido com o comportamento da mais jovem, ela parecia tão seria e calma era engraçado a ver agindo como uma criança normal. Com o comentário dele, Nila enrubesceu.

 **Desculpa!** Disse engolindo o resto de comida e limpando a boca antes de voltar a falar. **Eu perguntei se você não vai comer?** Disse se sentando corretamente na mesa.

 **Não, o meu pedido foi só uma fachada para poder entrar nessa sala.** Explicou ele calmamente. **A partir daqui começa o verdadeiro Exame Hunter!** Disse serio. **Tenha cuidado e te desejo sorte pequena!** Disse bagunçando o cabelo dela. Nila protestou e ele riu, foi por pouco tempo mais ele já tinha pegado carinho pela garota impertinente.

 **Nos vemos por ai Paku!** Disse alegre. **Espero que quando voltarmos a nos ver vocês já estejam oficialmente casados e já tenham um pequeno Paku a caminho!** Disse fazendo o jovem ficar todo vermelho, ela gargalhou ao ver a reação dele e ele só sorriu em despedida.

Logo depois dele sair a sala começou a descer, Nila estava com um frio na barriga pela ansiedade, finalmente esse seria o inicio do seu primeiro exame hunter. Sim primeiro, ela sabia das probabilidades de se passar no exame e que muito provavelmente ela teria que faze-lo novamente.

Quando a porta se abriu Nila pode sentir a tensão do ambiente, todos a olhavam a avaliando, alguns desviavam o olhar após ver que era uma crianças outros permaneciam a encarando a fazendo ficar nervosa. Respirando fundo Nila deu um passo a diante e logo foi recebida por um homenzinho verde.

 **Olá, aqui esta sua placa, a mantenha em seu peito todo o tempo e cuidado para não perde-la!** Disse a entregando uma placa com o numero 97.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dois:** Maratona **X** Enganos **X** Amigos?

Quando a porta se abriu Nila pode sentir a tensão do ambiente, todos a olhavam a avaliando, alguns desviavam o olhar após ver que era uma crianças outros permaneciam a encarando a fazendo ficar nervosa. Respirando fundo Nila deu um passo a diante e logo foi recebida por um homenzinho verde.

O **lá, aqui esta sua placa a mantenha em seu peito todo o tempo e cuidado para não perde-la!** Disse a entregando uma placa com o numero 97. Nila o gradeceu e foi para um canto mais vazio da sala, tirou sua bolsa e se sentou examinando a placa. Avia um pequeno rastreador embutido na parte de traz da placa, mas como tinha sido entregue pelo administrador do exame ela supôs que era para o controle dos examinados. Colocando a placa na camisa azul clara que levava, levantou a vista e começou a verificar as pessoas que estavam ali. Havia um cara com um arco e flecha numero 35, um gordo estranho que emanava uma aura má intencionada com o numero 16 no peito, e a pessoa que mais a chamou a atenção foi um palhaço de cabelo rosa seu número na placa eram 44, ele emanava uma áurea muito perigosa. Definitivamente ela não se aproximaria dele.

Um tempo depois o gordo numero 16 se aproximou, Nila só observou ele se aproximando com uma lata de suco na mão e um sorriso falso no rosto.

 **Olá, você e uma novata não é, eu me chamo Tonpa!** Disse num tom amigável, Nila só o observou sem expressão alguma. Ele ficou um pouco nervoso com a falta de reação dela e voltou a falar. **Deve ter sido difícil pra uma criança chegar ate aqui, aqui pra você como prova de amizade!** Disse lhe oferecendo a latinha de suco. Nila só olhou para lata e para Tonpa algumas vezes antes de aceitar.

 **Obrigado, suponho!** Disse pegando a lata e colocando na bolsa. Tonpa vendo isso ficou ansioso.

 **Você não vai beber? Esta calor aqui e ficar desidratado e um mal começo!** Disse rindo tentando disfarçar o nervosismo. Nila vendo rua reação sorriu maliciosamente.

 **Claro, se você beber um também, afinal não quero um "amigo" ficando desidratado!** Disse com falsa inocência. Tonpa riu sem graça e coçou a nuca, mas antes dele responder ou fazer um movimento ela voltou a falar. **Mas suponho que você não seja imune a venenos e nem ande com o antidoto por perto!** Disse sorrindo ao ver a reação surpresa dele. **Né, vou te dar um conselho!** Disse seria. **Melhor você sair antes que minha paciência acabe e você aprenda da pior forma como venenos podem ser perigosos!** Disse ameaçadoramente, Tonpa assustado e frustrado saiu de perto dela se misturando a multidão de candidatos. **Imbecil!** Murmurou ela com desgosto.

Tempo depois mais candidatos foram chegando e a sala ficando cada vez mais cheia. Nila observava cada candidato que chegava, e via como Tonpa oferecia suco a alguns, ela sentia um pouco de pena deles, mas era culpa deles por caírem numa armadilha dessas logo de cara, logico que alguns dos novatos eram mais perspicazes e rejeitavam o suco, Nila via divertida como Tonpa se desculpava com um grupo de candidatos recém-chegados, pelo que parecia o garoto, aparentemente de sua idade, tinha descoberto seu plano do suco com laxante.

Nila estava entediada se perguntando quanto demoraria a começar o exame quando viu como um garoto mais ou menos de sua idade de cabelos brancos chamava Tonpa pedindo mais suco. Era estranho, mas ela não se lembrava da chegada desse garoto, pera ai ele pedia mais suco? Cara que tipo de humano era ele? Pera ai ele era realmente humano? Aquele laxante era bem forte e pelo tempo de sua chegada, visto pelo numero 99 em sua placa, ele já deveria ter feito efeito. Nila observou interessada como o garoto bebia toda uma latinha de suco sem nem pestanejar e ainda levava mais duas na mão.

 **Ou ele e estupido ou tem treinamento com esse tipo de substância!** Murmurou enquanto observava ele beber o suco. Suas suspeitas foram confirmadas quando ouviu ele falar com Tonpa.

 **Preocupado!** Disse o garoto chamando a atenção de Tonpa. **Eu ficarei bem já que sou treinado!** Disse sorrindo de forma maliciosa. **Venenos não funcionam comigo!** Disse e logo saiu deixando pra trás um Tonpa surpreso e frustrado ao mesmo tempo.

 **Hum interessante!** Disse Nila observando toda a sena.

Uma campainha tocou por todo o túnel e Nila logo se levantou colocando sua bolsa, pelo jeito o exame já iria começar. Um pouco mais a frente ela pode ver como a parede se levantada revelando um homem com um terno e uma campainha estranha nas mão, interessada ela se aproximou.

 **Me desculpe pela demora!** Disse o estranho homem que agora de perto Nila via que não tinha uma boca, como era isso possível? Como ele estava falando então? Que tipo de truque era esse? **A aceitação de novos candidatos para o Exame Hunter esta encerrada!** Continuou a falar o estranho homem sem boca, Nila se animou quando ele disse isso. **Nosso exame começa agora!** Nila deu um grande sorriso e segurou sua bolsa ansiosa. **Um último aviso!** Disse o cara sem boca, que pra alguém sem boca falava demais, Nila já estava ficando impaciente. **Aqueles que não foram abençoados com a sorte ou habilidades necessárias podem acabar gravemente feridos ou ate mesmo mortos. Aqueles que aceitam os riscos, por favor me sigam. Do contrario, por favor, nos deixem usando o elevador na parede atrás de vocês!** Um tempo depois ao ver que ninguém desistiu ele voltou a falar. – **Muito bem! Todos os 404 candidatos iram participar da primeira fase do exame!** Disse isso e se virou e começando a andar, Nila o seguiu animada. Era logico que ela não desistiria tão fácil ela já estava preparada pra tudo desde o momento em que saiu daquela maldita casa.

Uns minutos depois todos estavam correndo e o cara sem boca voltou a falar.

 **Esqueci de me apresentar, meu nome e Satotz, o examinador da primeira fase e irei leva-los ate o local da segunda fase!** Disse enquanto andava de uma forma bem estranha.

 **Segunda fase? E quanto à primeira fase?** Hanzo, o ninja da aldeia dos "Ninjas não secretos" perguntou.

 **Ela já começou!** Disse Satotz. Todos ficaram tensos com a noticia e Satotz voltou a falar. – Vocês devem me seguir ate a segunda fase, essa e a primeira fase do exame!

 **Seguir? Então e só isso?** Nosso querido ninja Hanzo voltou a perguntar.

 **Sim, eu não posso dizer onde ou quando vocês deverão chegar aonde devem chegar, então todos vocês terão que me seguir!**

 **Nossa para alguém sem boca ele fala bastante!** Murmurou Nila enquanto corria. **"E corre bastante também? Como ele consegue ser tão rápido andando daquele jeito estranho?"** Se perguntou enquanto observava o examinador aumentar a velocidade e a distancia entre ele e os candidatos.

 **"** **Droga melhor eu diminuir a velocidade se não, não vou aguentar chega ate a segunda fase!"** Pensou diminuindo seu ritmo.

 **Esse teste é estranho!** Ouviu um garoto de cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos e roupa verde que corria um pouco atrás de onde ela estava.

 **Eu acho que é um teste de resistência, por mim tudo bem, estou logo atrás de você!** Disse animadamente um senhor de terno que corria ao lado dele.

Esses são os mesmos de antes, os novatos do suco Tonpa, lembrou Nila.

 **"** **Interessante!"** Pensou Nila. **"Só que isso não e somente um simples teste de resistência física, também é um teste de resistência mental, meu caro senhor de terno!"** Pensou Nila divertida.

Algum tempo depois alguns candidatos já aviam desistindo e outros já estavam ofegantes. Nila corria distraidamente pensando em como seria a segunda fase quando ouviu a voz estridente do senhor de terno gritar com alguém.

 **Ei espere moleque!** Gritou. **Você deveria mostrar algum respeito pelo Exame Hunter!** Disse de forma recriminatória. Nila curiosa se virou para ver o que estava acontecendo e viu como o garoto imune a venenos patinava com um skate e o senhor de terno o recriminava por isso.

 **Esse e um teste de resistência!** Disse o senhor.

 **Não, não é!** Uma nova voz entrou na discussão, era o garoto de roupa verde.

 **Hã? Gon o que você esta dizendo?**

 **O examinador só disse para segui-lo!** Disse de forma simples. Nila riu, era um bom ponto.

 **Do lado de quem você esta, hein?** Disse dramaticamente. Nila então viu como o garoto albino se aproximava do moreno e perguntar sua idade.

 **"** **Bem, acho que isso e normal já que somos as únicas crianças a participar desse Exame."** Pensou observando como eles começaram a correr juntos e conversarem animadamente. **"Talvez eu devesse me apresentar, e chato demais não ter alguém com quem conversar. Bem eu tenho o Milo, mas ele não me responde e sempre parece que estou falando sozinha e acabo chamando muita atenção!"** Pensou distraidamente. Mas logo se surpreendeu ao perceber duas pessoas correndo em ambos seus lados.

 **E você quantos anos você tem?** Perguntou subitamente o garoto albino.

 **Hãn?** Disse Nila sendo pega de surpresa, ela olhou para o outro lado e viu o garoto de verde sorrindo pra ela.

 **Eu me chamo Gon e ele é Killua, ambos temos 12 anos!** Disse animadamente o moreno.

 **Eu me chamo Na... Quer dizer Nila e também tenho 12 anos!** Se corrigiu a tempo, ela não tinha que dar seu nome só um apelido já era suficiente.

 **Que legal, todos os três temos a mesma idade!** Disse Gon animado. Ambos os garotos transbordavam energia, isso seria divertido.

Já aviam se passado algumas horas e Nila estava correndo junto aos garotos ate que Gon para subitamente, Killua e Nila pararam juntos com ele, Nila então olha na direção pra onde Gon estava olhava fixamente era o senhor de terno, que Nila tinha aprendido se chamava Leorio, ele estava ofegante e parecia estar tendo uma discussão interna, Gon o observava calmamente e Nila sorriu, logo Killua falou:

 **Ei, deixe-o de lado, e melhor irmos!** Disse ignorando Leorio ofegante la atrás, Nila ouvindo o comentário franziu a testa, esse garoto era muito frio Mas vendo pelo lado competitivo era melhor deixa-lo lá, seria menos um competidor.

 **"** **Droga isso me irrita!"** Apesar de ser o logico a se fazer Nila já tinha pego certo carinhos por eles, eram pessoas interessantes e ela não queria que eles perdessem tão sedo, se possível queria passar no exame com eles, era um pensamento muito ingênuo e a vida não funcionava assim e isso a irritava, ela precisava ser mais forte.

Gon esperou pacientemente, Killua o observava curioso e Nila estava perdida em pensamentos ate que Leorio se levantou e com um grande grito começou a correr em grande velocidade.

 **Eu vou me tornar um Hunter, seus malditos!** Disse passando por eles a toda velocidade. Nila que estava perdida em pensamentos se surpreendeu, mas ao ver Leorio seguir em frente com tanta determinação, sorriu.

 **"** **Realmente muito interessante!"** Pensou vendo ele seguir em frente.

Gon então se virou e com a vara de pescar "pescou" a maleta de Leorio. Foi um movimento muito legal e tanto Killua como Nila viram admirados como Gon pegava a maleta de Leorio.

 **Depois deixe-me tentar também?** Pediu Killua animado.

 **Só se você me emprestar seu skate, certo?**

 **Ok!**

Nila observava eles conversando, depois ela pediria para eles a deixarem usar suas coisas também, talvez ela possa trocar por algo que tivesse em sua bolsa.

O exame continuou e já avia se passado um tempo, já tinham corrido 80 quilômetros, Nila estava realmente cansada de correr e correr por aquele túnel horrendo com um bando de pessoas suadas e fedorentas. Ela sentia a falta do ar puro e da luz, droga ela odiava lugares pechados e passar tanto tempo naquele túnel já a estava deixando de mal humor.

De pronto Killua falou:

 **Gon, Nila que tal a gente apostar uma corrida pra ver quem chega primeiro?** Perguntou quando estavam chegando perto de uma escadaria.

 **"** **Droga agora tem escadas?"** pensou Nila irritada.

 **Claro!** Disse Gon concordando com a corrida. Killua vendo eu não ouve resposta de Nila, pergunta:

 **E você Nila o que diz?**

 **Hã... A sim por mim tudo bem mais o que apostamos?** Perguntou curiosa.

 **A certo, que tal o perdedor ter que pagar um almoço?** Disse Gon.

 **Beleza, esta combinado!** Disse Killua.

 **Combinadíssimo, espero que vocês tenham bastante dinheiro!** Disse Nila empurrando ambos os garotos com os ombros e correndo o mais rápido que podia, ela não perderia dois almoços grátis.

 **Ei isso não vale!** Disse os garotos após recuperarem o equilíbrio e voltando a correr para alcança-la.

Nila estava subindo as escadas bem rápido ate ver Kurapika e Leorio que pareciam discutir algo, chegando mais perto ela então pode ouvir o que eles estavam falando.

 **Olhos escarlates, foi esse o motivo pelo qual o clã Kurta foi atacado!** Disse Kurapika serio.

 **"** **Clã Kurta... Clã Kurta, onde já ouvi sobre isso?"** pensou Nila ao ouvir a conversa.

 **Nós, o kurta, somos conhecido pelos nossos peculiares olhos escarlates, quando nossas emoções são intensificadas, nossos olhos se tornam escarlata como se estivessem queimando.** Continuou a falar o loiro.

 **"** **Nós? Quer dizer que ele e um membro desse clã? Mas de onde eu já ouvi sobre isso? Droga, não consigo me lembrar!"** Pensou Nila, totalmente focada na conversa se esquecendo completamente da aposta feita a minutos atrás.

 **Um olho naquele estado escarlate é considerado umas das sete cores mais belas do mundo e por isso são vendidos por preços altíssimos no mercado negro.**

 **"** **Olhos escarlatas... Olhos escarlatas... Mais de onde?"**

 **Então foi por isso que o grupo Genei Ryodan, atacou vocês?** Perguntou Leorio.

 **Genei Ryodan? Aquele grupo de ladroes altamente perigosos? Kurapika em que merda você esta metido?** Pensou Nila os observando de longe.

 **Eles tiraram os olhos de todos os cadáveres dos meus semelhantes. Eu ainda posso ouvir o choro angustiado de seus olhos escurecidos... Eu juro que vou capturar a Genei Ryodan e então vou recuperar os olhos do meu clã!**

 **"Então ele busca vingança pelo seu clã!"** Penso Nila. " **Isso e muito triste, uma vida dedicada à vingança... Não se pode considerar vida!"**

 **Desculpe, mas eu não tenho um motivo tão nobre como o seu, eu só quero dinheiro!** Disse Leorio.

 **"** **Então ele só quer a fama e fortuna dos hunter? Típico."**

 **Não minta!**

 **Não estou mentindo!**

 **Você acha mesmo que pode comprar tudo nesse mundo com dinheiro?** Disse Kurapika irritado.

 **Pode apostar que sim!** Disse Leorio serio. **Pelo preço certo você pode comprar não somente tesouros, mas sonhos, corações e até mesmo a vida de outras pessoas!** Disse Leorio.

 **"** **Serio, ele não pode acreditar mesmo nisso!"** Pensou Nila desapontada. **"Que idiota, dinheiro não te traz felicidade, nem pode te dar carinho e muito menos ressuscitar ninguém!"** Pensou Nila irritada. **"Seu imbecil, velho estupido...** Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo grito de Kurapika.

 **Retire o que disse Leorio!** Gritou irritado. **Se você insultar o clã Kurta não te perdoarei!**

 **Porquê? Estou falando a verdade. Se eu tivesse dinheiro meu amigo não teria morrido!** Disse por fim Leorio.

 **"** **Seu amigo? Então e por isso, deveria ter sido uma doença tratável, mas mesmo assim não justifica esse pensamento idiota!"** Pensou um pouco mais calma.

 **Uma doença?** Ela ouviu kurapika perguntar.

 **Uma doença tratável... O problema era que a operação custava uma fortuna. Eu era ingênuo pensei que poderia me tornar um médico, eu queria curar crianças que tinham a mesma doença e dizer pra elas que não precisavam pagar nada e então diria o mesmo aos pais delas... Esse era o meu sonho!** Após ouvir isso Nila estava chocada, ela não imaginava que Leorio queria ser medico,

 **"** **Droga velho, esse é um bom sonho, tão bom que tenho vontade de ajuda-lo a cumprir!"**

 **Que piada. Acontece que pra se tornar um médico assim, você precisa de mais dinheiro ainda! Você entendeu... O mundo gira em torno do dinheiro... Então eu quero dinheiro!**

Nila estava tão submersa nas historias contadas por Kurapika e Leorio que não percebeu quando Gon e Killua passaram por ela a deixando pra trás ate que eles falaram.

 **Te vejo na chegada kurapika!** Disse Gon.

 **Te vejo depois, velhote!** Disse Killua

 **Droga, quando foi que eles chegaram?** Disse Nila surpresa.

 **Até mais Nila!** Disseram os dois juntos, e começaram a correr mais rápido.

 **Porcaria, voltem aqui seus tickets de almoço grátis!** Disse correndo atrás deles.

Um tempo depois Nila consegue alcança-los e novamente os três seguem correndo lado a lado.

 **Estou impressionado que vocês consigam me acompanhar!** Disse o albino quebrando o silencio.

 **É mesmo?** Disse Gon colocando a mão atrás da nuca sem graça. Killua olhou de lado pra eles e logo falou.

 **Ou talvez todos os outros é que sejam muito lentos!** Disse num tom entediado. **Cara, assim o exame hunter será moleza, que chato!** Nila ficou um pouco chateada com os comentários dele, logico essa primeira face estava sendo bem simples, mas mesmo assim ele não deveria estar se gabando tanto, isso provava que ele era um moleque mimado e convencido. Em resumo ele a irritava.

 **Ei Killua por que você quer se tornar um hunter!** Perguntou Gon animado como sempre.

 **"** **Aposto que ele só esta aqui por diversão, ele deve ser um daqueles moleques ricos e mimados que fazem tudo que querem quando querem, daqueles que são os piores e mais idiotas da face da terra!"** Pensou Nila enquanto esperava a resposta de Killua.

 **Eu? Não estou realmente interessado em me tornar um hunter!**

 **Que?** Disse surpreso Gon.

 **Eu ouvi dizer que o exame hunter era supostamente muito difícil então pensei que seria divertido, mas isso e desapontam-te!** Disse com desinteresse.

 **"** **Viu um moleque mimado idiota e sem perspectiva de vida!"** Pensou Nila desapontada.

 **E você Nila?** Perguntou Gon olhando para ela.

 **Eu quero viajar o mundo e me tornar uma hunter botânica assim como minha avó!** Disse Nila explicando o motivo de estar ali.

 **Ela era uma hunter. Que legal, como ela era?** Voltou a perguntar Gon.

 **Bem, eu não sei muito sobre seu trabalho como hunter, mas sei que ela era a melhor em cultivar ervas raras e estudar formas de criar remédios para curar as pessoas, ela também sempre ajudava a todos da vila com seus remédios e infusões!** Disse com orgulho.

 **Nossa que legal!** Disse Gon com um grande sorriso que ao instante contagio nila que também sorriu.

 **E você Gon, por que esta fazendo o exame?** Perguntou Killua.

 **Bem, meu pai a um hunter, então eu quero me tornar um hunter como meu pai!** Disse Gon.

 **Seu motivo a parecido com o da Nila!** Disse Killua.

 **E que tipo de hunter é ele, Gon?** Perguntou Nila.

 **Eu não sei!** Respondeu simplesmente Gon. Nila e killua o encararam um tempo ate que Killua caiu na gargalhada.

 **Isso e meio estranho!** Disse ainda rindo.

 **Mesmo?** Disse Gon confuso.

 **Bem, você quer ser como seu pai, mas você nem sabe nada sobre ele?** Disse Killua divertido pela simplicidade de Gon. Nila só riu, realmente era algo meio estranho.

 **Bem eu fui criado pela Mito, então só vi meu pai por fotos!** Disse Gon.

 **"** **Então ele não foi criado pelos pais? Nos dois somos um pouco parecidos!"** pensou Nila o observando.

 **Quem é Mito?** Perguntou Killua.

 **É minha tia Mito, ela sempre disse que meu pai fez o exame hunter quando tinha 12 anos, e que ele passou e se tornou hunter e então saiu da ilha. Eu quero descobrir por que ele escolheu ser um hunter ao invés de ficar comigo!** Nila ficou sem palavras, ele era bem positivo, normalmente quando se e abandonado se sente rancor pela pessoa, mas esse garoto queria saber o porque do pai preferir ser um hunter? Nossa ela não conseguiria pensar assim.

Logo alguém apontou o final do túnel e os três voltaram a competir pela liderança. Nila correu com todas as suas forças, afinal era comida grátis, era algo importante e que valia apena gastar tanta energia, não que ela fosse competitiva era só pela comida, nada a ver com o prazer de ser a melhor, não, não tinha nada a ver com isso.

Quando finalmente chegaram a meta se desatou a confusão.

 **Isso ai eu venci!** Disse Gon animado.

 **Que? Não fui eu!** Disse killua.

 **Não Killua eu fui o mais rápido!** Retrucou Gon.

 **Vocês dois são cegos, quem chegou primeiro fui eu!** Disse Nila.

 **Não, vocês dois e que são estúpidos, quem chegou primeiro fui eu!** Disse Killua.

 **Em seus sonhos cabeça de algodão?** Disse Nila irritada.

 **Do que você me chamou grão de feijão?** Retrucou Killua também irritado.

 **Senhor Satotz quem chegou primeiro?** Perguntou Gon ao examinador enquanto Nila e killua discutiam.

 **Bem acho que os três chegaram ao mesmo tempo!** Disse Satotz.

 **Que?** Disseram Nila e killua ao mesmo tempo. **Eu não cheguei ao mesmo tempo que esse projeto de Gasparzinho/ micróbio microscópico!** Disseram ao mesmo tempo enquanto se apontavam.

 **Do que você me chamou?** Voltaram a repetir ao mesmo tempo enquanto se encaravam irritados.

 **Se acalmem os dois!** Disse Gon rindo sem graça. **O jeito e nos três pagarmos o almoço um do outro!** Disse Gon pacificamente.

 **Que?** Disse Nila confusa.

 **Já que foi um empate eu pago o almoço de Killua, Killua paga o seu e você paga o meu Nila!** Disse Gon a Nila resolvendo o problema da aposta.

 **Essa e uma forma peculiar de se resolver isso!** Disse Nila pensando no acordo, ela ainda ganharia sua comida grátis e só teria que pagar o almoço de Gon, não era o melhor resultado mais também não era o pior. **Ok eu aceito!** Disse sorrindo. **Certo killua prepare seu bolso!** Disse se virando pra ele e dando um sorriso malicioso.

 **Droga!** Disse não muito contente, mas logo sorriu também maliciosamente. **Fazer o que, tudo que você gastar eu compenso com o Gon!** Disse divertido. Gon só pediu mentalmente para Nila não comer muito e que Killua tivesse piedade dele.

Depois de resolverem o problema da aposta, todos olharam em volta, o lugar esta todo encoberto por uma densa neblina, Nila viu Gon seguir ate o examinador.

 **É aqui que vai acontecer a segunda fase do exame?** Perguntou Gon.

 **Não, nós ainda temos um longo caminho pela frente!** Disse Satotz, Nila ainda ficava incomodada com sua falta de boca.

Logo após a resposta de Satotz os três foram se sentar para descansarem um pouco ate voltarem a correr.

 **Né você tem ideia de qual e o truque dele?** Disse Nila a Killua que estava sentado ao seu lado.

 **Hã? Que truque?** Perguntou Killua olhando pra ela um pouco confuso.

 **O truque da boca!** Disse apontando pra Satotz que estava em pé perto da porta esperando os outros candidatos. **Cara ele não tem uma boca e fala, fala ate demais!** Disse Nila frustrada. Killua só riu do comentário dela e deu de ombros, ele também não tinha ideia de como Satotz fazia aquilo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo três:** Pântano X Cozinha X Caçadores gourmet

Já fazia um tempo que estavam ali e agora aviam mais candidatos esperando o inicio da segunda parte da primeira fase do exame hunter, Gon, Killua e Nila estavam sentados próximos a porta, Nila estava com as costas apoiada nas costas de Gon, o usando como apoio enquanto ele e killua conversavam sobre nada interessante. Ela estava quase dormindo quando Kurapica e Leorio chegaram, ela ouviu como Gon e Killua os cumprimentavam e falavam sobre algo que ela ignorava, Nila estava quase voltando a dormitar quando Gon levantou de súbito e ela caiu de costas no chão, quando Nila abriu os olhos o primeiro que viu foi um par de olhos azuis divertidos a encarando.

- **Idiota!** Disse Killua a vendo massagear a cabeça que tinha batido no chão.

- **Vai se ferrar!** Disse Nila se levantando, Killua só ri divertido.

- **A neblina esta desaparecendo e a segunda parte do exame já vai começar!** Disse Killua a situando do que estava acontecendo.

- **Humm...** Disse ainda meio sonolenta. Nila então pegou sua bolsa, arrumou a roupa e começou a prestar atenção no que Satotz falava.

- **Pântano numere, também conhecido como Pântano dos Vigaristas. Vocês vão precisar passar por esse pântano para chegar ate a segunda fase do exame.** Disse Satotz.

\- **"Mais falatório, esse examinador adora falar, apesar de não ter uma boca!"** Pensou enquanto olhava em volta vendo quantos candidatos aviam chegado ate ali.

\- **Esse lugar e o lar de muitas criaturas bizarras, muitos deles sendo criaturas astutas, insaciáveis que enganam humanos e os caçam.**

 **–"Que legal agora os aspirantes a caçadores vão ser caçados. Bem, isso vai ser muito melhor que correr num túnel fedorento!"** Pensou Nila.

\- **Tenham muito cuidado... Se deixarem que eles os enganem você morrerá!** Quando ele disse isso todos ficaram tensos e logo a porta atrás deles se fechou.

\- **As criaturas desse pântano vão usar todos os tipos de truques para engar suas presas. Um ecossistema onde as criaturas conseguem comida enganando suas presas, esse é o Pântano dos Vigaristas!**

\- **Ele fala demais, já esta me dando sono novamente!** Murmurou Nila bocejando.

\- **Fiquem bem próximos de mim para não serem enganados!**

\- **Que estupido, como eles vão conseguir nos enganar se já sabemos que eles vão tentar!** Disse Leorio.

 **\- "Você provavelmente e o mais fácil de ser enganado, Leorio!"** pensou Nila sonolenta tentando esconder um sorriso.

\- **Não deixem ele enganarem vocês!** Uma voz se escutou, todos olharam para o lado e um homem apareceu de detrás do local da porta. – **N...Não caia nessa...ele esta mentido para vocês!** Disse um homem todo machucado.

 **\- "Vaia e esse doido agora de onde saiu?"** Pensou Nila acordando de súbito.

\- **Ele é um impostor!** **Ele não é um examinador... Eu sou o verdadeiro examinador!** Todos ao ouvirem isso ficaram chocados e começaram a murmurar entre si.

 **\- "Nossa eles já esqueceram o que o examinador disse, putz todos são tão fáceis de enganar, são patéticos!"** Pensou decepcionada, era obvio pra ela que aquele cara não era o examinador e que estava mentindo, afinal era estranho demais ele aparecer tão subitamente do nada, onde o único lugar provável pra ele sair era o pântano dos vigaristas do qual, todos tinham acabados de ser avisados, que era um lugar perigoso e que eles poderiam ser enganados. Além do mais porque o falso examinador nos colocaria em estado de alarme se ele queria nos enganar? Fora que Nila não sentia uma grande presença nesse cara ao contrario do examinador que emitia uma sensação muito parecida com a da sua avó **– "Esses idiotas se continuarem assim vão ser todos devorados por esse pântano!"**

\- **Vejam isso...** Disse o falso examinador tirando um corpo de um ser meio homem meio macaco.

\- **Oooh ele e igual ao senhor Satotz!** Disse Gon surpreso, Nila não se conteve e riu baixo.

 **–"Pobre senhor Satotz."**

\- **E esse e o Macaco cara-de-homem, uma das criaturas que vivem no pântano dos vigaristas. Eles amam o sabor da carne humana fresca. No entanto seus brações e pernas são longos e finos, por isso são bem fracos. Então se disfarçam de humanos e os enganam levando-os para dentro do pântano onde eles se juntam para mata-los e devora-los. Ele pretende enganar a todos os participantes do exame!**

\- **Nossa ele fez um bom roteiro!** Murmurou Nila impressionada pela lábia do falso examinador. – **Não e atoa que é uma criatura do pântano dos vigaristas, eles fazem jus ao nome vigarista!** Disse observando como os candidatos começavam a se alvoroçar. Ate que em um piscar de olhos o falso examinador estava morto e o senhor Satotz segurava cartões de baralho em suas mãos.

 **-"Droga, eu sabia que esse palhaço era perigoso**!" Pensou Nila ficando tensa com a presença de Hisoka.

\- **Sei, Sei...** Disse Hisoka rindo e embaralhando um baralho de cartas. – **Resolvido... você é o verdadeiro!** Disse ao terminar de embaralhar as cartas - **Os examinadores são hunter selecionados pelo comitê para realizarem esse serviço sem ao menos serem pagos, qualquer hunter que carrega o titulo que almejamos alcançar, poderia ter bloqueado esse ataque!** Terminou sua explicação.

 **– "Nossa eles não são pagos? Que injusto**!" Pensou Nila ao se acalmar um pouco.

\- **Eu acho que devo aceitar isso como um elogio. Porem se você me atacar novamente, seja qual for o motivo, eu irei denuncia-lo por agressão ao examinador. E você será imediatamente desqualificado!** Disse Satotz. – **Estamos entendidos?** Perguntou ao final.

- **Claro!** Disse Hisoka.

Nila já corria a algum tempo ao lado de Gon e Killua, correr pelo pântano não era agradável mais ainda era melhor que aquele túnel infernal. Mas um tempo depois e a neblina começou a ficar mais densa, Nila se aproximou mais dos garotos para não perde-los de vista, só se ouvia o som dos passos dos candidatos correndo no terreno molhado, quando ela sentiu os pelos do pescoço arrepiarem e o ar ao redor ficar sufocante.

\- **Gon, Nila e melhor a gente se adiantar!** Disse Killua de repente.

\- **Certo, não queremos perder o examinador de vista!** Disse Gon aparentemente não percebendo a mudança súbita no ambiente.

\- **Eu estou mais preocupado com a distância entre nós e Hisoka!**

 **-"Então era o palhaço, droga isso é perigoso!"** Pensou Nila correndo um pouco mais rápido.

\- **Ficar muito perto dele é perigoso. Eu posso sentir o cheiro no ar!**

- **Cheiro?** Disse Gon farejando o ar. – **Bem... Eu não acho que ele esteja fedendo.** Nila quase tropeça no comentário de Gon.

 **– "Droga Gon da pra você ser mais denso?"** Pensou Nila franzindo as sobrancelhas. **– "O ambiente todo tenso e ele solta uma dessa, não sei se começo a rir ou a bater nele!"**

De ponto Gon gritou

- **Leorio! Kurapika! O Killua disse que é melhor irmos mais pra frente!**

- **Hei... Você não esta sentindo a tensão ao nosso redor?** diz Killua se virando pra encarar Gon.

\- **Desista ele e mais denso que uma pedra!** Diz Nila correndo ao lado de Killua. – **É melhor irmos rápido, o palhaço quer começar seu espetáculo e sinceramente eu não quero esta por perto para assistir!** Disse correndo mais rápido deixando os garotos pra trás.

Nila podia ouvir os gritos dos candidatos ao seu redor, ela apostava que muitos deles caíram nos enganos das criaturas desse pântano e outros provavelmente nas garras de Hisoka, levantando a mão direita ela passa delicadamente em seu ombro esquerdo onde estava a cabeça de Milo, após fazer um pouco de carinho nele e se acalmar ela volta a se focar no caminho.

\- **Eu posso ouvir vários gritos ao redor!** Diz Gon ao lado dela. Os garotos a avim alcançado sem nenhum problema.

\- **Continuem com a guarda levantada!**

- **Será que Leorio e Kurapika estão bem?** Pergunta Gon preocupado.

- **Tenho certeza que estão, eles são fortes!** Disse Nila para confortar o moreno. **– "Só espero que não encontrem Hisoka, ai não posso garantir que haverá um segundo exame hunter!"** Pensou.

Mais alguns passos e Nila sente algo estranho no solo e por puro reflexo ela da um salto para trás, em seguida uma grande boca se fecha engolindo Gon e Killua, Nila fica surpresa ao ver sair um sapo gigante de debaixo da terra, que depois de se livrar do excesso de terra sai andando calmamente.

- **Foi uma amizade curta, é uma pena até que eu tinha achado eles legais!** Disse para ninguém em particular e logo após fazer uma reverencia respeitosa ela volta a correr para alcançar o examinador.

Um tempo depois e ela já podia ver o grupo principal e o examinador.

- **Ótimo os encontrei!** Diz Nila correndo em direção ao grupo. **– "Espero que os garotos fiquem bem, aquele sapo não parecia muito forte, mas nunca se sabe! "** Pensou um pouco preocupada. **–"E ainda tem Leorio e kurapika correndo por ai com um Hisoka loco a solta!"** pensou ficando ainda mais preocupada. **– "Droga, se eles morrerem eu... Eu... Eu simplesmente não vou poder fazer nada, droga!"** Pensou frustrada.

Algumas horas depois o grupo principal chega ate o local da segunda fase. Nila olha ao redor mais nenhum sinal de Gon, Kurapika ou Leorio. Mas ela consegue distinguir um monte de cabelo brando na multidão e seguindo ate lá vê Killua.

 **-"Então eles conseguiram escapar do sapo!"** Pensou Nila contente.

Chegando mais perto dele ela fala.

- **Olha o que temos aqui!** Diz fazendo Killua se virar. – **Você não deveria estar no estomago de um sapo, garoto "Não baixem à guarda"?** Diz implicando com ele.

\- **Olha se não e a pequena Nila!** Diz Killua entrando no jogo dela. – **Qual e a sensação de ser uma anã?** Perguntou a provocando.

\- **Em geral boa!** Disse tentando esconder um sorriso. – **Pelo menos é melhor que feder a vomito de sapo!** Disse tapando o nazis dramaticamente.

\- **Vai se ferrar!** Disse irritado, Nila só sorriu. – **E onde você estava que também não foi engolida? Espera, aposto que seu cheiro e tão repulsivo que nem o monstro ousou te engolir com medo de passar mal!** Retrucou já irritado.

- **Repulsiva? Repulsiva e essa sua cara feia!** Disse irritada.

- **O que você disse sua pulga?**

\- **Agora além de velho e surdo?**

- **Sua...**

Eles só param de discutir quando vêm Hisoka chegando com o corpo inconsciente de Leorio, Hisoka sorri pra eles e deixa Leorio sentado encostado em uma arvore e Nila logo vai ate ele.

\- **Leorio você esta bem?** Diz Nila ao chegar perto dele, ao ver que ele não responde, ela deixa sua bolsa e se abaixa perto dele para examiná-lo rapidamente, vendo que ele só estava inconsciente e com o rosto inchado, inchaço que por sinal não afetava muito sua aparência geral, ela suspira tranquila.

\- **Ele esta bem?** Pergunta killua, que só ficou observando enquanto ela o examinava.

\- **Parece que sim, ele só desmaiou, provavelmente por um soco!** Disse se levantando de onde estava Leorio. – **Algum sinal de Gon e Kurapika?**

\- **Ainda não, mas pelo sinal que Hisoka fez eles devem estar chegando!** Diz Killua.

Em seguida Gon e Kurapika chegam, e para o alivio de Nila, eles chegam inteiros, após ver o estado de Leorio ela logo imaginou que eles também poderiam estar feridos.

\- **Leorio!** Disse Gon preocupado se aproximando junto a kurapika.

\- **Relaxa Gon, ele esta bem!** Disse Nila para tranquiliza-lo, O garoto estava tão focado em Leorio que não tinha percebido nem ela nem Killua ali parados.

- **Oh... Olá Nila, Killua!** Diz após ver que Leorio estava bem e perceber eles dois ali. – **É aqui que será a segunda fase?** Perguntou olhando em volta.

- **Acho que sim!** Disse Nila pegando sua bolsa que estava ao lado de Leorio.

\- **Hum... Oque aconteceu?** Perguntou Leorio ainda meio confuso pelo soco que levou. – **Eu não lembro de nada, esta tudo muito confuso!** Disse acariciando o lado do rosto em que levou o soco.

\- **Acho melhor não contarmos nada a ele!** Disse Kurapika a Gon e Nila.

\- **Certo!** Disse Nila e Gon só assentiu com a cabeça.

Estavam todos os candidatos reunidos em frente a um grande portão, Nila se perguntava como seria a segunda fase enquanto encarava o enorme portão, Gon e Killua conversavam amigavelmente, até Satotz falar:

\- **Ótimo trabalho pessoal!** Disse Satotz chamando a atenção de todos. – **A segunda fase do exame tomará lugar aqui, no parque florestal de Biska. Então e agora que eu me retiro, muita sorte para todos vocês!** Disse saindo, com aquela forma estranha de andar. Nila o viu sair divertida.

 **– "Espero que os próximos examinadores sejam mais "normais", ou pelo menos que tenham boca!"** Pensou Nila lhe causando um riso baixo.

Logo a atenção de todos se voltou para o grande portão que se abria. Era o inicio da segunda fase. Nila estava animada e ansiosa para ver o que teriam que enfrentar dessa vez.

- **Todos os candidatos que passaram na primeira fase queiram entrar, por favor!** Todos entraram, Nila logo percebeu que ao redor aviam muitas mesas e utensílios de cozinha, a frente avia uma mulher e um grande homem gordo sentados. - **Sejam bem vindos!** Disse a mulher de cabelos azuis e pouca roupa. - **Eu me chamo Menchi e serei a examinadora da segunda fase!**

- **Eu me chamo Buhara, o outro examinador!** Disse o grande homem gordo.

Todos estavam em silencio esperando o anuncio da segunda fase quando um som alto rompeu o silencio, era o estomago de Buhara, roncando de fome.

\- **Você deve estar com fome!** Disse Menchi.

 **-"Putz, nem imagino o quanto de comida ele precisa diariamente. O que ele comeu pra ficar desse tamanho? Cara quanto ele deve pesar? Ele consegue se mexer com todo esse peso? Droga estou sendo preconceituosa, mas ele não me parece ser forte, a não ser numa luta de sumo. Haaa perdão avó sua neta esta se tornando uma daquelas estupidas que só veem a aparência. Concentre-se Nila ele e um Hunter ele deve ser forte... Não julgue as pessoas somente pela aparência isso e um grave erro!"** Pensou Nila se concentrando em voltar a prestar atenção no que os examinadores estavam falando.

- **Espera, cozinhar?** Disse o cara do sumo. – **Nos viemos aqui pelo exame hunter!** Nila ouvia a conversa atentamente, o que ela avia perdido? Porque estavam todos tão alvoroçados?

\- **Isso mesmo!** Disse Menchi. – **O desafio da segunda fase pra vocês será criar um prato que satisfaça nosso paladar!**

\- **Por que nos precisamos cozinhar?** Gritou um dos candidatos.

- **Por que nos somos, Hunters Gourmet!** Disse Menchi orgulhosa.

 **-"Hunter Gourmet? A segunda fase vai ser cozinhar? Então e por isso que tem todos essas mesas e utensílios de cozinha. Nossa, eu não esperava isso!"** Pensou Nila enquanto alguns dos candidatos riam.

Nila podia ouvir os comentários dos outros candidatos, eles eram idiotas? Mesmo sendo hunter gourmet, eles ainda eram hunter e provavelmente eram muito fortes. Ao olhar para onde Menchi e Buhara estavam, Nila soube que essa fase não seria fácil, Menchi parecia estar ficando bem irritada com a impertinência dos candidatos a hunter.

\- **E então, hunter goumet, qual tipo de prato teremos que fazer?** Disse o numero 255 o lutador de sumo com deboche.

- **Buhara!** Disse Menchi ao companheiro, Buhara então se levantou e explicou.

\- **O ingrediente necessário será porco. Vocês podem usar a carne de qualquer espécie de porco da Floresta de Biska, e deveram usar as ferramentas daqui pra preparar os pratos. E vocês só iram passar se nos dois gostarmos do prato.**

\- **E não apenas o gosto será avaliado, não subestimem os detalhes da culinária, entenderam?** Disse ainda irritada **.** – **Quando nos dois estivermos satisfeitos, o exame ira terminar.**

 **-"Estou sentindo aquela ligeira sensação de "Estamos ferrados", se pelo menos ela se acalmar durante o tempo do preparo dos pratos, talvez tenhamos uma chance!"**

- **Nos entendemos, nos entendemos, vamos começar logo com isso!** Disse novamente o numero 255.

 **\- "Esse idiota não tem noção de perigo não? Droga se eu reprovar por causa dele, juro que o porco assado será ele!"** Pensou Nila encarando o numero 255 com raiva.

\- **Muito bem, o exame da segunda prova começa... Agora!** Disse Buhara fazendo a barriga de gongo e todos começaram a correr indo em busca dos porcos para seus pratos.

Nila estava junto aos garotos procurando os porcos, na verdade ela estava um pouco atrás, aviam algumas ervas interessantes pelo caminho e Nila pegou seu caderno e câmera para fazendo algumas anotações e fotografias enquanto pegava algumas amostras para futuras pesquisas. Aquele lugar era tão interessante que ela poderia ficar dias pesquisando sem nem perceber.

Ela foi trazida de volta com um comentário de Leorio.

\- **Pegar um porco e cozinhar, isso vai ser mais fácil que a primeira fase!** Disse Leorio enquanto olhava ao redor a procura de porcos.

\- **Eu espero eu seja assim tão simples...**

 **\- "Não, não será, Menchi provavelmente esta uma fera e vai reprovar qualquer prato abaixo de bom, não que eu ache que esses idiotas possam cozinhar qualquer coisa, provavelmente tudo será horrível e intragável, em resumo estamos altamente ferrados!"** Pensou desanimada **. –"Se pelo menos ela pedisse para cozinharmos doces talvez eu teria uma chance maior!"**

- **Ei você esta ficando pra traz, idiota das plantas!** Disse killua mais a frente com os outros.

\- **Já estou indo menino fantasma!** Respondeu Nila se levantando após tirar a última foto de uma erva que tinha encontrado no caminho.

Quando Nila chegou ate eles viu Gon saltar em um barrando e deslizar pela grama, Killua logo o seguiu animado e os outros foram em seguida sendo Nila a ultima a descer, já que antes guardou suas coisas na bolsa antes de saltar. Mas a diversão acabou rápido quando Gon parou de súbito fazendo os outros bateram nele.

\- **O que foi isso Gon?** Questionou Killua.

\- **Nossa ainda bem que fui a ultima!** Disse Nila apoiada nas costas de kurapika.

\- **Eu encontrei!** Disse Gon olhando para nossa frente.

- **Porcos?** Disse Leorio surpreso.

\- **Eles são enormes!** Disse Nila surpresa.

\- **Eles estão mastigando ossos?** Disse Leorio ainda atordoado.

\- **Não me diga que... Eles são carnívoros?** Disse kurapika.

\- **A droga!** Disse Nila ao ver os porcos os encararem.

E foi assim que todos os cinco amigos disparam em uma corrida pela vida sendo perseguidos por porcos carnívoros gigantes.

\- **Acho que podemos escapar se jogássemos o Leorio pra eles devorarem.** Disse Nila aos outros enquanto corria.

\- **Hei, porque tem que ser eu?** Questionou Leorio surpreso.

\- **Droga, só sirva pra alguma coisa e seja um sacrifício!** Disse tentando empurrar ele aos porcos.

- **Sua...**

- **Vocês dois parem com isso!** Disse Kurapika correndo tentando evitar virar comida de porcos.

\- **Foi ela que começou!**

- **Eu só estava pensando no melhor pra todos!** Disse Nila inocentemente.

- **Pra todos uma ova!** Disse Leorio irritado. – **Porque não vai você de sacrifício, serio o melhor pra todos na minha opinião!** Disse encarando Nila que corria agora tranquilamente.

- **Ninguém liga pra sua opinião Liorio!** Cantarolou ela tranquilamente.

- **Sua pequena...** Disse ele entre dentes. Ela sabia ser irritante quando queria. Os outros três procuravam ignorar os dois discutindo e se concentravam em escapar da manada de porcos famintos.

Por onde a manava passava podia se ver candidatos e mais candidatos saindo voando por serem arremessados por seus grandes focinhos.

- **Esses porcos são loucos!** Disse Leorio enquanto corria.

\- **Boa sorte pra vocês!** Disse Nila se despedindo com um gesto de mão e se afastando do grupo. Seguindo o exemplo dela cada um foi para um lado e a manada de porcos se dividiu.

Nila estava correndo de dois porcos enquanto pensava em como derrota-los, já que pelo que parecia eles eram muito fortes com uma pele bem resistente, ela viu Hanzo lançando algumas shurikens em um e fracassando grandemente, e ainda tinha aquele focinho e o fato de serem carnívoros.

 **-"Bem talvez seja melhor eu esperar eles se cansarem? Não, provavelmente o tempo do exame termine antes."** Pensou enquanto corria. **– "Talvez se... Não ai a carne também seria contaminada e não serviria para cozinhar! Droga tudo seria mais fácil se eu só tivesse que mata-los, mas não eles precisam ser comestíveis, comestíveis e não venenosos!"** Pensou frustrada.

\- **Haaa droga!** Gritou frustrada. – **Eu odeio porcos!** Gritou.

Correndo mais alguns metros Nila viu como Gon saltava em uma arvore e o porco que o perseguia batia com tudo nela fazendo varias maças caírem e ai foi quando ela viu como uma das maças caia em sua testa fazendo o porco gritar e cair no chão. Era isso o ponto fraco era a testa. Nila então saltou para uma arvore e tomando impulso chutou a testa do primeiro porco que gritou e caiu no chão, o segundo porco vendo como seu companheiro caia deu meia volta, mas não foi muito longe já que Killua aproveitou e o acertou com o skate.

\- **Toma essa seus porcos estúpidos!** Comemorou Nila animada por finalmente ter conseguido se livrar deles.

A informação sobre o ponto fraco dos porcos logo vazou e muitos dos candidatos conseguiram o ingrediente principal para a segunda fase.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo quatro:** Fim da segunda fase **X** Dirigível **X** Ovo cozido?

Nila estava preparando seu porco para assa-lo na brasa quando alguns candidatos começaram a apresentar seus pratos. O primeiro foi o numero 255, ele já se apresentou cheio de arrogância e Menchi não pareceu muito entusiasmada para avalia-lo. Isso logo alertou Nila que teriam problemas. Buhara devorou o porco em segundos e o aprovou, Menchi só o reprovou sem nem tocar na carne.

- **Hã!** Disse o lutador de sumo.

\- **Você cozinhou demais. A camada queimada acaba com o gosto da carne!**

- **Como assim, você nem experimentou!** Questionou irritado.

- **Esta claro como o dia!** Disse ela apontando para ele.

- **Droga!** Disse ele saindo irritado.

 **\- "Pelo jeito muitos iram reprovar, Menchi e bem exigente e ela não parece ter se acalmado muito desde o inicio do teste, isso e extremamente ruim pra mim!"**

Nila continuou preparando seu porco, colocando algumas ervas como tempero, e depois o pondo para assar, ela só esperava ter sorte e que ficasse comestível. Pouco a pouco os candidatos levavam seus partos, Buhara aprovava todos e Menchi reprovava todos, sempre fazendo um comentário sobre o que estava de erado com a carne, a tensão só aumentava e Menchi parecia mais e mais irritada com cada prato apresentado. **– "Droga, tudo isso e culpa desses idiotas que não sabem fazer nada que seja comestível, desse jeito antes do meu porco ficar pronto já teremos todos sido reprovados!"** Pensou enquanto via os outros candidatos sendo reprovado um após o outro. – **"Droga, se pelo menos a prova fosse cozinhar doces, ai sim eu teria uma chance, mais não tinha que ser carne de porco, droga de exame hunter roubado!"** Ai foi quando Buhara anunciou que estava cheio e Menchi concordou encerrando a segunda fase do exame.

\- **Foi muita comida, eu estou cheio!** Disse Buhara.

\- **Sim eu também já estou satisfeita!** Disse Menchi se levantando. – **Portanto ninguém passou!** Anunciou ela a todos.

– **Droga, eu nem tive tempo de terminar meu prato!** Disse Nila colocando o resto dos ingredientes que pretendia usar encima da bancada. – **Mais bem, não acho que isso seja comestível!** Disse Nila olhando para uma panela cheia de uma substancia esverdeada. De pronto todos os candidatos estavam murmurando.

- **Como assim acabou?** Disse um candidato em choque.

- **Ela não pode ta falando serio.** Disse outro candidato.

Nila olhou em volta e todos pareciam bem irritados, de repente o som de algo quebrando chamou a atenção de todos, era o numero 225, ele tinha quebrado uma das bancadas com um soco, e gritava com os examinadores.

\- **Eu não vou aceitar... Eu me recuso a aceitar essa baboseira!**

- **No fim isso não vai mudar o fato de você não ter passado!** Disse Menchi tranquilamente.

\- **Pare de brincadeira.** Gritou ele irritado. – **Você nos pediu porcos, então todos arriscamos nossas vidas para...**

- **Eu mandei você prepararem os porcos de forma que nos dois achássemos delicioso... Nenhum de vocês foi sequer capaz de fazer algo decente.** Disse Menchi interrompendo o lutador de sumo. – **Vocês não fizeram nada interessante, todos fizeram, basicamente, a mesma coisa. Não mostraram nenhum esforço, e quando pensei que finalmente estavam fazendo algo vocês só mudaram a aparência, ninguém se preocupou com melhorar o sabor. Eu aposto que nenhum de vocês levou o teste a serio!** Disse irritada.

\- **"Nossa ela parece bem apaixonada quando se trata de comida. Não e atoa que ela e uma hunter goumet, ela deve amar cozinhar tanto quanto eu amo manipular ervas e fazer infusões!"** Pensou Nila enquanto assistia tudo da bancada onde estava.

\- **Cozinhar porcos não tem nenhuma arte!** Disse Hanzo indiferente.

 **-"Péssima escolha de palavras meu caro ninja, você é outro que deveria aprender a arte de calar a boca!"** Pensou Nila já irritada com os comentários indevidos dos outros examinados. E como prova do que Nila pensou estava correto Menchi segurou Hanzo pelo lenço e o encarou.

\- **Diga isso de novo se você tem coragem, se você disser mais alguma besteira dessa eu vou enfiar meu braço pela sua bunda e arrancar sua língua por dentro. Não brinque comigo seu imbecil!** Gritou irritada.

 **-"Nossa eu não esperava isso, ela e bem expressiva quando irritada, gostei dela, ela só podia ter um pouco mais de misericórdia de nós meros mortais que não sabemos nada sobre como cozinha carnes!"** Pensou Nila vendo divertida Menchi xingar e ameaçar Hanzo.

- **Dizendo de outra forma, vocês não tem coragem para encarar algo novo!**

\- **Agora eu discordo, não coloque todos no mesmo barco, eu por exemplo odeio carne e mesmo assim tentei cozinhar algo, que por sinal deve ser altamente perigoso para qualquer ser vivo!** Murmurou Nila da sua bancada, e foi ai que uma ideia maliciosa surgiu em sua mente, nossa isso seria divertido. Sua atenção só voltou para o tempo presente quando o lutador de sumo gritou.

\- **Cala a boca!** Disse ele apontando para os examinadores. – **Eu não estou tentando me tornar cozinheiro ou um gourmet... Eu quero me tornar um hunter!**

\- **"Droga, esse idiota não tem amor a própria vida!"** Pensou Nila passando as mãos no rosto. Ele era um idiota de primeira e Nila não sabia se sentia raiva ou pena do pobre infeliz.

- **Meu objetivo e me tornar um hunter caçador de recompensas. Eu me recuso a deixar uma mera hunter gourmet decidir o meu destino.**

- **Que pena que você pegou uma mera hunter gourmet como avaliadora...Melhor sorte no próximo ano!** Disse com deboche.

\- **Ora sua...** Disse e se lançou para atacar Menchi.

- **Cara ele realmente não da valor a vida!** Disse Nila impressionada com a burrice desse candidato.

\- **Não zombe de mim...** Gritou mas antes de chegar muito perto de Menchi ele foi atingido por um tapa de Buhara e saiu voando ate uma pilastra.

\- **Puta merda!** Gritou Nila surpresa olhando para onde o lutador de sumo foi arremessado.

\- **Eu vou esclarecer uma coisa... Nós costumamos nos aventurar nas tocas das criaturas mais perigosas a procura de ingredientes, todo hunter conhece alguma forma de arte marcial.** Disse fazendo malabarismos com as facas.

\- **"Nossa isso e legal, será que consigo fazer isso... Não, eu provavelmente me mataria ou acabaria acertando alguém... Com certeza eu acertaria alguém!"** Pensou Nila distraída.

- **Vocês não tem concentração ou vontade para experimentar. Só esse fato já os desclassifica como hunter!** Todos ficaram em silencio. Ate uma voz vinda do céu começou a falar.

- **Tendo dito isso, seria um excesso reprovar todos os candidatos!** Todos olharam para o céu onde estava um dirigível com o logo da associação hunter.

 **-"Estamos salvos!"** Pensou Nila aliviada. De repente alguém pula do dirigível e cai em um estrondo na frente de Menchi, depois que poeira baixou Nila reparou que era um senhor. – **"incrível, quero envelhecer assim!"** Pensou Nila impressionada pela força do senhor que acabava de pular do dirigível.

Depois disso Nila não prestou muita atenção no que eles falavam, ela só examinava o senhor como se ele fosse um espécime de alguma planta extremamente rara, a única coisa que passava em sua cabeça era o quão legal seria pular de uma altura dessa e não morrer ou quebrar alguns ossos.

Nila só voltou para realidade quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, quando se virou viu Gon falando com ela. Pelo que parecia ia ter uma segunda prova, algo sobre ovos cozidos, pelo menos isso ela conseguia fazer, e eles teriam que subir no dirigível para ir para o próximo local do teste. Ela estava animada, além de uma segunda chance de fazer o exame, ela tinha presenciado algo incrível e ainda subiria num dirigível pela primeira vez, nossa o exame hunter estava sendo melhor do que ela esperava.

Quando chegaram no monte partido, Nila estava ansiosa para saber como seria o teste dessa vez. Menchi os chamou para a beira do desfiladeiro e então explicou como seria o exame.

\- **Certo, pessoal olhem lá embaixo... Esse e um ninho de águia-aranha**. Todos estavam em silencio e prestando atenção. - **Olhem embaixo das teias esses são os ovos de águia-aranha.**

- **A águias-aranha fazem seus ninhos em desfiladeiros para protege-los dos predadores. Isso faz dele um dos ingredientes mais difíceis de se conseguir no mundo. Esses ovos também são conhecidos como ovos dos sonhos.** Explicou o Senhor Netero.

\- **Isso que dizer que a gente vai...** Disse o lutador de sumo.

\- **Isso mesmo!** Disse Menchi saltando do desfiladeiro e se segurando em uma das teias. Nila assistia impressionada. Menchi esperou um pouco e depois soltou a teia caindo desfiladeiro a baixo, quando todos já estavam em pânico, uma forte rajada de vento surgiu e com ela Menchi segurando um dos ovos de águia-aranha.

Logo os candidatos também se lançaram animados com a nova prova.

Nila viu aquilo impressionada e também um pouco assustada, ela nunca fez nada parecido com isso antes, e se ela errasse as teias e caísse lá embaixo, sacudindo a cabeça para recuperar a concentração, o importante agora era passar no teste, Nila então deixou sua bolsa no chão, tirou Milo do ombro e pediu para que ele esperasse ali.

\- **Milo eu já volto!** Disse fazendo carinho no felino. – **Seja um bom menino e tome conta da bolsa!** Após se despedi ela caminhou ate o desfiladeiro, respirou fundo, fechou os olhos, tomou coragem e pulou.

\- **Haaa!** Ela gritou enquanto caia e tentava se segurar em uma das teias, já aviam poucos espaços nas teias e Nila se viu caindo por elas sem conseguir se segurar em nenhuma ate que finalmente conseguiu se segurar em algo.

\- **Droga me solta!** Gritou uma voz conhecida. – **Você esta me sufocando sua maníaca por plantas!** Nila então abriu os olhos ao ouvir o apelido e pode ver uma camisa cor lavanda e um cabelo branco. Parecia que ela não tinha se segurado em uma teia mais sim na camisa do garoto albino, que a estava xingando de tudo quanto e nome por estar o sufocando. Bem alguns sacrifícios deveriam ser feitos, desde que ele não morra por falta a ar antes dela conseguir subir numa teia tudo bem.

- **ahshdhsdag!**

\- **Aguenta ai um pouco eu já vou te soltar, e sou eu conseguir subi na teia.** Disse subindo por ele ate conseguir alcançar a teia.

\- **Maldita seja, você quer me matar?** Gritou irritado enquanto recuperava a respiração.

- **Relaxa, não foi de proposito.** Disse despreocupadamente. Ele então tentou chutar ela, mas ela se esquivou. Leorio logo reclamou, para que parassem de se mover já que tinha muito peso e teia não ia aguentar por muito mais tempo.

- **Gon, ainda não?** Perguntou killua, mas o garoto moreno não responde e continuou concentrado em conseguir sentir o vento.

- **A teia esta se partindo!** Disse Nila vendo como a teia começava a soltar das rochas por causa do excesso de peso.

\- **E de quem e a culpa!** Disse o albino com desdém. – **Com esse seu peso, não sei como ainda não caímos.**

\- **Muito engraçado garoto fantasma!** Disse Nila irritada.

\- **Não adianta disfarçar todos sabemos que você e a mais pesada aqui!** Retrucou killua. Antes de Nila poder responder kurapika interrompe.

\- **Parem vocês dois!** Disse kurapika. – **Isso não e momento de se estar discutindo!** Disse serio. – **Gon?**

- **Hei, a teia vai se partir!** Disse Leorio já ficando desesperado.

- **Agora!** Disse Gon se soltando da teia, todos seguiram seu exemplo e saltaram também. Nila pegou um dos ovos e esperou a rajada de vento que os levaria para o topo.

\- **Isso e muito bom!** Disse Nila comento metade do ovo que pegou. – **Aqui Milo, pra você!** Disse dando a outra metade para o gato em seu ombro.

De onde estava sentada Nila pode ver Gon e Menchi conversando com o numero 225, ele parecia ter aprendido algo. Pelo jeito ele não será mais um idiota.

E assim, a segunda fase do exame hunter termina e só sobram 42 candidatos.


End file.
